bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Karabons in Bomberman Tournament
This article is currently in the process of being completed and may be cut off at a point. In Bomberman Tournament, there are 25 Karabons who will join Bomberman on his quest to find Max. Among them is Pommy, and three of them are optional. A fourth is also optionally optional (you don't need Twin Dragon if you have RC Bombs; you don't need RC Bombs if you have Twin Dragon). Pommy Location Pommy is found in Lost Forest (north of Alpha). To reach him the player has to first go left after leaving Alpha. Then they have to take the path that goes right and up and into the tree stump. Continuing, they will find Pommy trapped in vines, and must rescue him. When Pommy is set, pressing the B button will allow the player to warp to most of the towns in the game. It will teleport the player to the first room in a base when used in one. He carries a ring which must be delivered to a girl named Honey, living in Alpha. He has to be fused with Elifan to make Pommy Fangs. Ceedrun Location Ceedrun is found in Shura Road (south of Beta; but Beta can't be accessed before getting Ceedrun). He will challenge Bomberman to a battle of sorts where he will try to attack Bomberman with his fire breath. Bomberman must successfully block Ceedrun's attack 3 times to impress Ceedrun and cause Ceedrun to join his team. Ceedrun's ability, which provides a shield while the B button is pressed, can be used to deflect various small projectiles. It is only needed on Shura Road, but proves useful in many parts of the game (including the Bases). Elifan Location He is given to Bomberman by Bibidi, the wise man trapped in the Magnet Base, to be fused with Pommy to make Pommy Fangs. While his ability of pushing off-colored hard blocks is not used too often, it is necessary to complete the game. He has to be fused with Pommy to make Pommy Fangs. P.Fangs (Pommy Fangs) Location He is the result of fusing Pommy and Elifan. Hie needs to be set to open the second-to-last door in Magnet Base. Sharkun Location Sharkun is found on ToPlain in a house just north of Gamma. He is trapped in a cage, and Bomberman needs to solve a puzzle in the basement to free him. Sharkun is needed to reveal the door to Light Cave, the cave to Delta, and some stairs in Plasma Base. Th.Liger (Thunder Liger) Location Th.Liger is found in Dark Cave, but the player must have Dorako to recruit him. While he is set, enemies will move slower. Kai-Man Location When Bomberman first finds Kai-Man, he is sick and under the care of Lana, who lives on High Mountain. Bomberman must bring medicine from Dark Cave to cure Kai-man's illness in order to recruit him. Kai-Man needs to be set when entering the sea at Big Ocean. However, he does not need to remain set while Bomberman is underwater. Kai-Man is recruited from the care of Lana. Before he can come with Bomberman, though, Bomberman must talk to a girl living in Big Ocean. He has to be fused with Pommy Knuckles to make Pommy Sea. TwinDrag (Twin Dragon) Location He needs to be rescued from High Mountain, but to reach him, Bomberman has to be eaten by the Whale at Beluga. When he is set, bombs' fire power will be increased by one level. P.Nucklz (Pommy Knuckles) Location Pommy Knuckles is given to Bomberman by the wise man trapped in Pretty Base, also called Bibidi, to be fused with Kai-Man to make Pommy Sea. Once he is obtained, the player can kick bombs without setting him, and press B to stop the moving bombs. However, with Pommy set, the bomb can't be stopped. With Ceedrun, Youni, or Pommy Animal set, their ability will work at the same time that the bomb stops. He has to be fused with Kai-Man to make Pommy Sea. P.Sea (Pommy Sea) Location Pommy Sea is the result of fusing Kai-Man and . Pommy Sea opens the second-to-last door in Pretty Base. ToughGuy Location He is found in the Arctic where he must be rescued from a cage. Bomberman has to use his bombs to light cannons and use them to "Knock the moving targets dead!" Once he is obtained, Tough Guy will allow the player to throw bombs by pressing and holding A without moving after setting a bomb. Releasing A will cause Bomberman to throw the bomb. This ability can't be used with Marin Gon set. The hold bomb takes advantage of Tough Guy's ability: while it's held the bomb power will increase by one level every second, until it stops at 5+ the normal power of the bomb. P.Beast (Pommy Beast) Location To obtain him, Bomberman has to take flour from a woman in Epsilon to another woman in Upsilon, whose bread he has to bring back to the woman in Epsilon. She will then give him the egg which will hatch, upon being thrown into a hot spring. He needs to be set for Bomberman to fly over the broken bridge to Fairy Palace. He has to be fused with Dorako to make . Pteradon Location Just south of Plasma Base, in Ice Valley, a certain ice block contains an ice flower, and if Bomberman takes it, Pteradon will fly to him and eat a petal off of it. He will then join Bomberman. When he is set, the power of all bombs will go down by one stage. Dorako Location He is given to Bomberman by the wise man trapped in Plasma Base, called Boo, to be fused with to make . If he is set when Bomberman is in a (would-be) dark room, the room will be lit up and will remain as such until Bomberman leaves the room and returns to it without Dorako set. P.Dragon (Pommy Dragon) Location Pommy Dragon is the result of fusing and Dorako. Pommy Dragon opens the second-to-last door in Plasma Base. Youno Location (S)he is given to Bomberman by Queen Emeralda After he beats Plasma Bomber and visits her. (S)he has to be set when Bomberman enters Zeta for the first time, whereupon (s)he will calm down the sandstorm that the town is engulfed in. Sibaloon (Sea Balloon) Location In Zeta, a man named Tejuki will give Bomberman a step counter, with which he has to walk 100 steps. After that Tejuki will give Sea Balloon to him. Category:Charaboms